The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle control system may selectively transition between different operating modes. These operating modes may include an awake mode and a sleep mode. For example, the sleep mode may be when the vehicle control system is powered off. The vehicle control system may transition between the awake mode and the sleep mode (and vice-versa) based on a plurality of operating parameters. Additionally or alternatively, the vehicle control system may transition between the awake mode and the sleep mode (and vice-versa) according to predetermined scheduled transitions. For example, the vehicle control system may transition from the sleep mode to the awake mode (“wake-up”) at a predetermined time.